


Bored

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma está aburrida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

** Bored **

Emma está aburrida.

Al principio era divertido estar ahí, oyendo lo que piensas esos insignificantes homo sapiens, con la estúpida ilusión de poder vencerlos.

Luego Sebastian es derrotado por el telépata ese y su amiguito y está segura de que no vale mucho la pena seguir viviendo.

Lo último que espera es ver entrar al noviecito del telépata, junto a Azazel, Riptide y dos chicas más, pidiéndole que se una a él y que _llene el vacío que dejó su amigo_. Bien, sabe que ese vacío tiene muchos sentidos, pero el tal Erik está bueno y tampoco va a llorar toda su vida por Sebastian.

FIN


End file.
